


<神戰/Towelhead> 蛇吻-3 (Set/Travis,穿越/神話/生子AU)

by dollyeh



Category: Gods Of Egypt (2016), Towelhead
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 11:28:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7169210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollyeh/pseuds/dollyeh





	<神戰/Towelhead> 蛇吻-3 (Set/Travis,穿越/神話/生子AU)

「咦？我連你是誰都不知…啊！」崔維斯還來不及反應過來對方的意思，他就覺得自己屁股裡那個隱密的入口被什麼東西打開了，他叫了一聲連忙咬住自己的嘴巴，那不能算是疼痛的叫聲，他只是受到了驚嚇，被一個據說是神的男人玩弄屁股畢竟是從來沒有過的事，崔維斯嚇的繃緊了全身一動也不敢動，「我是賽特，沙漠與風暴之神，也是下埃及之王，只有伺候神的奴隸或神的妻子才被准許上神的床，你覺得你是哪個？」但不是他不動對方就會停下動作，賽特的食指在突破那圈顫抖著的皺摺之後，順著那裡面高熱而且柔軟蠕動著絞緊那根侵入物的腸肉四下按揉著，賽特沒什麼跟男性上床的經驗，不過他瞇著眼睛看著那個粉色的嬌小的洞口，他很確定這小東西受不了自己的龐然大物，不過，賽特把手從崔維斯的後頸移上移開，他很快的將這個凡人身上的衣物撕了個乾乾淨淨。

「賽特？哪個賽特！我根本不認識你！放開…唔！」這下就算再怎麼沒常識崔維斯也知道對方想幹嘛了，他忍不住驚慌的想撞開身後的男人，卻在下一瞬被身後暴漲的彷彿來自地獄的灼熱氣息給弄的軟了腰，他並不想被男人操屁股，可是他的身體卻一步也不想離開這個危險的傢伙，「她們把你弄的挺乾淨的…」賽特怎麼可能放開這個漂亮的小東西？從小到大不管有什麼好東西永遠都輪不到他，他的哥哥是王位第一順位繼承人，他喜歡的女神連一眼都不願意看向他，當這個漂亮的像黃金打造的凡人出現他的眼前，在他沒滿意之前誰都不能奪走這個！

賽特的手指隔著柔軟吞嚥的腸肉用力的按壓著四周柔軟的組織，他能感覺到這個體型比他小多了的凡人渾身細微的顫抖，他放軟了身上像是要殺人的氣息，整個人覆上了對方的背後，賽特帶的鬍渣的嘴唇滑過崔維斯的後頸直到他把鼻尖埋進那裡黃金般的髮絲底下，彷彿沙漠般乾燥灼熱的氣息噴灑在髮尾上的感覺太過鮮明，崔維斯忍不住低嗚出聲，他的身體違反了個人意志的呈現出更加服從的姿態，痠軟的下腹因為手指的侵入擴張而變的敏感起來，崔維斯覺得心酸到想哭，他從來都不知道自己的身體居然對男人有反應，「唔啊！那裡…」快感就像一道蒼白的閃電般一下子刺進了崔維斯的腦袋，眼框周圍的水氣瞬間累積了起來。

後頸上的男人輕輕的笑了，他張開嘴含住那裡濕軟的皮膚，舌尖仔細的舔濕之後用牙齒叼起那塊皮肉碾磨著，屁股裡的手指在找到那個能讓凡人發出好聽聲音的點之後，賽特沒有預警的又伸入一指，神的手指要比凡人粗的多，當那兩根指頭同時在腸道裡抽送的時候，崔維斯把臉埋進了自己的兩條手臂裡，當那兩根手指在他的屁股裡撞擊著藏在他腸壁下的某個點時，崔維斯劇烈的顫抖了一下並且發出了意料之外的聲音，「你濕了…」抽出手指的賽特看著沾滿自己手上並且還牽了細絲的透明液體，不用賽特說明崔維斯也能敏銳的感覺到，失禁感從奇怪的地方冒了出來，這比他因為快感而止不住眼淚還要來得羞恥多了。

賽特第一次見到濕透的男性，他盯著那個不停收縮的入口，一絲絲的帶著潮濕水氣的透明汁液被緩慢的擠出那個窄小的地方，才十七歲的他好奇的沾了些許滑下對方大腿的汁液放進嘴裡，嚐起來有點像他喜歡的那種蜜酒，不過滋味更清淡而且更讓賽特感到興奮，他把兩手放在那兩團顫抖個不停的肉瓣上，使上了勁的擠壓搓揉著，這舉動讓那張泛著紅的小洞吐出了更多更加濕潤的液體，「住…住手…嗚嗯…」賽特從來沒做過他現在對這個凡人做的事，他舔了那個凡人男性，舌頭從被液體浸染的濕亮的大腿根部往上，沿著液體滑落的軌跡向上滑動舔舐讓他血脈歕張的光滑肉體，當他的舌尖畫過那個敏感又脆弱的小洞時，崔維斯顫抖的更厲害了。

「住…住手！嗚…」崔維斯覺得自己的身體變的又沉又軟，他不喜歡這種被別人掌握一切的失控感，他幾乎要跪不住的倒在床上，但那個抓住他屁股的男人或神，卻用力的把舌頭頂進了那個失禁一樣不停流著水的小洞裡，崔維斯這下是真的哭了出來，腦袋被突然而至的激烈快感給衝擊的一陣暈眩，等他回過神來他意識到自己不但可恥的被手指插硬了，更丟臉的是被一條舌頭給操射了，他淚眼汪汪的抽著氣腦筋一下轉不過來，他喘著氣回頭看向自己還在激動吐出白色液體的陰莖，然後看向那個把半張臉都埋在他臀部裡的男人，對方只用舌頭跟手指就讓他爽到連腦子都要射沒了，而這個認知讓崔維斯覺得自己又更濕了。

賽特收回了自己的舌頭，粗糙的舌面上沾滿了那個凡人的體液，而他居然不討厭這個人的味道，賽特咂了咂嘴他快速的除去自己身上的皮甲跟衣物，伸手搡了搡自己那根硬到發疼的東西，再忍下去他就要瘋掉了，賽特伸手扶住了崔維斯幾乎癱軟在床上的腰桿，隨手抓了個枕頭墊在腹部，「凡人，深呼吸然後放鬆，我要進去了。」火熱的貼在股縫裡磨蹭的是什麼崔維斯再熟悉不過，廢話那跟東西他也有啊！可是他還真的沒想到自己會有一天落的要被男人用老二捅屁股的下場，老天爺是在懲罰他對一個小女孩出手嗎？他懺悔了…真心的，還來得及嗎？崔維斯的全身的肌肉像陷在熱水裡軟的一點力氣也用不了，他含著眼淚回頭看了眼那個渾身肌肉憤張的男人，他壓根不清楚一雙水光瀲灩的藍眼睛，對一個男人的理智有多大的殺傷力。TBC


End file.
